1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a medium processing apparatus configured to perform processing such as drying by heating a medium, and a method of controlling the medium processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2006-192779, JP-A-2016-137604, and JP-A-2016-137605 disclose a printing apparatus for discharging liquid such as ink onto a medium such as paper to perform printing. This printing apparatus includes a medium processing apparatus including a drying device (an example of a heating unit) for applying heat treatment such as heating to a printed medium to be dried. If the printed medium is carried into a drying device in a state where the drying device has not reached the target temperature, the medium loses its printing quality when the printing surface is scratched due to an insufficient drying. For this reason, a heat generating element such as a drying device needs a warm-up operation in which the drying device is heated in advance to the target temperature before a predefined process such as printing process is started.
For example, JP-A-2016-137604 discloses a liquid ejecting apparatus including a heating mechanism (an example of a heating unit) for heating a medium from the front side, where there is known a configuration for controlling the temperature of the heating unit based on a detection result of an IR sensor having detected the surface temperature (e.g., paper surface temperature) to bring the surface of the medium into a heated state at a predefined temperature.